


Say Anything

by SebastionSebastion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ADD Demyx, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sora, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Riku is a dick, Sora is a mute, Sora is kind of snarky, Top Demyx, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastionSebastion/pseuds/SebastionSebastion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora is in his second year in high school and has vowed to never talk again after the horror that happened to him the year before. He's gotten used to this life of loneliness and depression. Along comes a Demyx; a flamboyant personality with a freakish hairstyle. Will he be able help Sora out of the silence and find out why it was even there in the first place? Kind of like SPEAK. Currently Being Edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lousy writing this is my first real fic.

It was the first day of my second year in high school. And yet another day of being alone. I sighed to myself, I hate waiting for the bus. I wonder if anyone would notice if I fell off of the face of the Earth. I doubt it. No one notices when I'm there anyway. I guess it's my own fault but it really couldn't be helped. There was nothing I could do to change my fate.

I looked out at the road to see if there was a sign of the bus anywhere. 'Maybe I already missed it?' I could only hope. I looked down at my phone to check the time. It was about thirty minutes until school started. I never understood why my father insisted on getting me a phone. It's not like I had anyone to talk to. Not that I talked anyway.

I looked back at the road and saw the bus drawing closer , it had one more stop before it reached me. I tapped my foot and looked up at the sky. There were a few clouds scattered here and there. Destiny island had what you would consider the perfect climate: Beautiful year round. There was only one gray cloud among the other fluffy white ones. The one that stood out, like me.

As the bus neared I walked off the sidewalk and into the street. It's stupid but the closer I was to danger, the closer I was to feeling something. It slowed to a stop, almost hitting me and opened its air powered doors with a hiss.

I always hated that noise. It reminded me off a deflating balloon. Sometimes I wish I could be that balloon. The life escaping from my body and leaving me on the ground to be forgotten. I'm jealous of a lousy balloon and air powered doors. 'Pathetic.' I shook my head and stepped onto the moving, yellow, rectangle.

I stand in the aisle looking around and see that someone has taken my seat. It was boy with blond, ear length, hair, Tidus I think his name was. He was talking excitedly about blitz ball, Destiny Island's favored sport. He always talked about it. He was captain of some team. I couldn't remember the name of it though. It didn't matter anyway, it's not like I even liked sports in the first place.

With him in my seat I walked down the isle and took the only open seat left. Cloud was in it but it was better than being next to all of the popular people. Cloud also had short blond hair, but he was completely different from Tidus. He was quiet for the most part. The only people he really talked to were Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo and Zack. He could sometimes be seen with Arieth, the school counselor and Tifa, the gym teacher.

When I sat down he turned towards me and gave me a slight nod of his head. I returned the gesture. I guess he understood my silence. I pulled out my iPod and started listening to Lifehouse, listening to them always provided me with a slight comfort. With their soft beats and gentle tones.

I let myself fall into a deep thought. I thought back to my life before this hellish time called high school. Back to the time when I had friends. When no one thought I was a freak or a loser. Back when I used to talk. Why did it have to be this way? It's all HIS fault! HE took everything from me!

My song had just ended when we reached the school. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and followed the line of people off of the bus.I looked out the tinted window of the bus and stared at the building in front of me. Destiny High, i named after the island that it resides on. It had a clock tower, but it wasn't a very big building, but then neither was Destiny Island. It was actually the only school on the main island. The rest of them were located on the other ones and you had to ride a ferry just to get to any of them.

I was the last one to get off of the bus and the last one to my class. It was first period chemistry with Mr. S as the teacher. The S was short for Sephiroth. He was nice for the most part, except when his students didn't listen. There was this rumor floating around about how he liked to throw erasers and white board markers at the students. I never got in trouble with him though. I supposed it was because he never picked on me to answer a question. Mr. S would get extremely pissed if someone answered a question he asked wrong. I heard many stories of people talking about him when they had him.

The only teacher I have any real problems with is Setzer. Setzer is my English teacher and he has a crude sense of humor. He has a reputation for picking on students whenever he got the chance. I have to agree with that sentiment, because today was really bad. He had placed me in a seat that was three seats to the right of Riku.

Riku was a really popular guy at school and he always made me feel nervous. I would feel his eyes on me whenever I'm writing down the notes or just when he thought I wasn't looking. I hated this but I couldn't bring myself to complain. It would be no use. No one would listen, even if I did talk. They'd just think it was some ploy to get attention.

I had just finished writing down the notes Setzer put on the board, when the room felt as though it came to a sudden stop. None of the usual chatter that filled your typical high school class. 'Odd.' I looked up to see what it was that caused this sudden change. It was a new student. He had dirty blond hair that resembled a Mohawk/mullet with a few strands hanging down in the front, and he was wearing almost all black.

He was wearing a black zip up hoodie with a purple guitar thing on the front, a black shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. His shoes were purple and black checkered vans. The weird thing was that, in spite of all of the black this guy wore, he looked pretty happy. I stared at him, something about him had this pull on me. Maybe it was because he could manage to look so happy but wear so many depressing colors.

I could feel Riku's eyes on me again. I really wish he wouldn't do this. I'm sure he knows how much this torments me. It's probably why he does it. No, it is why he does it. I turned my head to look at him. Our eyes met for a brief moment, before he looked away. Those eyes. Those evil aqua eyes. I'm glad it's the last period of the day.

I lowered my pen to the paper, ready to go back to the notes when I heard my name being called. "Mr. Leonhart. I've been calling your name for quite awhile. Would you be so kind enough to give Demyx here a tour of the school?" Setzer gestured to the new student. I raised my eyebrows and opened my mouth. "Great." He smiled with an evil glint in his eyes. 'Gee thanks'. I rolled my eyes. Demyx waved at me and I felt Riku's eyes on me once more. "Mr. Leonhart will also be your partner for the rest of the year. How does that sound?" 'Great.' I guess he saw me rolling my eyes.

Setzer looked at me with a knowing smile that screamed pure evil. Apparently he's no better than any of the other students here. Always poking fun at the freak. Waiting for the next best chance to make someone feel like shit. 'Asshole.'

Demyx walked down the rows of desks and chairs towards the seat next to mine. he seemed completely oblivious to the searing eyes of all of the students on him. I noticed though. Why wouldn't they stare though? This poor new guy has to sit next to the biggest social reject on Destiny Island.

He dropped his black backpack next to his desk and plopped himself down next to me. He waved at me again. "Hey my name's Demyx. How come you didn't wave back at me?" He made an odd face that looked like he was pouting. He waited for my answer, one that would never come.

Seconds passed before one of the students behind us took it upon themselves to fill him in. She tapped him on the shoulder. Larxene, yet another blond, with shoulder length hair. She had outrageous bangs that resembled a grasshopper."You can wait all you want but he's not gonna answer." Another student next to her grabbed his attention, this one was Hayner, another blond, with hair that was spiked in the back. "Yeah he's a mute. He's not going to say anything to you ever man." Demyx's eyebrows rose in question. He looked back at me for a conformation. I nodded and turned my attention back to my notes. 'Idiots.'

I knew Demyx was looking at me. He sat there staring for a few seconds before he pulled out a notebook himself. He never got a chance to write in it though. The other students began talking to him. I dared to look out of the corner of my eye to see if Riku was staring again. He wasn't. 'Thank god.' I let myself breath a sigh of relief and went back to writing.

Almost as soon as I finished writing, the bell rang. Everyone else rushed out of the room, leaving Demyx and I behind. I sighed as I organized my belongings and filed them into my red back pack. I threw it over one shoulder and made my way to the door. I exited the room and was almost to the double doors leading outside when Demyx had come and squeezed me from behind. I almost let out a scream, almost.

I pushed him off of me and turned around. What was wrong with this guy? I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. I stood there waiting for an answer. He beamed at me. "You almost forgot to give me a tour of the school." 'More like purposely forgot.' I was about to turn again when he grabbed me by the wrist. My eyes widened at his hand. It was too much like that time.

That man's face flashed before my eyes. I could hear myself screaming and his deep laughter. "Don't worry it's okay." My heart was pounding. I could feel the back of my neck heat up and my eyes water. I shook my head and stared at the man before me. It wasn't real, it was all in my head.

"Please?" He pouted his lips out. I rolled my eyes and sighed. 'Fine.' I walked past him back inside the building. I stopped walking when I realized that he wasn't following me. I looked back at him and gave him a look of 'Well I'm waiting.' He smiled brightly, he had extremely white teeth and I couldn't help but stare. They were almost blinding. Maybe his parents are dentists. Who cares. It's not like I'll ever get to meet them, nor did I want to.

He ran up to me and hugged me with such a force that I fell to the floor with him following after me. 'Ow.' This guy had a serious issue with personal space. "Sorry." His voice was muffled by my shirt that his face was currently in. I pushed on his shoulders. 'Can't breathe.' He needed to move. He sat back on my stomach and turned to pull something out of his bag. It was a black journal with a person who looked like they were made out of water on it. "I figured that since you don't talk that you would be okay with writing down what you want to say!"

Why haven't I thought of that before? 'Because I have no one who would want to talk to me anyway.' He turned back to his bag and pulled out a pen that had sky blue duct tape wrapped around it. 'Fucking weirdo.' "I'll write in it too if you want!" He flipped it open and scribbled in it. 'Hello Mr. Lionheart!' He had drawn a little smiley face next to it. It was Leonhart, and did he have to add the 'Mr.' to it?

I stared at it and then at him. Was this guy serious? Apparently he was because he wrote in it again. ' I want to be your friend.' I tilted my head to the side. Him be my friend? ‘He’s joking right?’ . He looked down and pouted. He stayed like that for a few seconds that felt like an eternity. 'He's so warm.' I looked at the non-existent space in between he and I. 'Too warm.' He looked back up at me. "I forgot that I was still on you." He quickly stood up and held his hand out to me to help me up.

His face had a little bit of pink dusted on his cheeks and I'm sure mine was about the same shade as his, if not redder. I ignored the offered hand and helped myself up. I dusted invisible dirt off of my body and waited for him. I stared at him while he wrote something in the journal. I looked at him, expecting him to show it to me but he closed it and but it back in his bag. 'Okay?'

He smiled at me again. I made a questioning face. This guy sure likes to smile. "So." He clapped his hands together. "Are you ready to show me around this little school?" 'Oh good he realizes that this school is a piece of shit' I turned and began walking towards the office. He followed and when he caught up I pointed to a sign that said office. He nodded. "Office?" I gave him a slight nod of my head and moved to all of the classrooms. Thankfully they all had signs that indicated what they were.

Throughout the tour of our pathetic school I couldn't help but think how it's really dumb and rather rude of Setzer to force me to show the new kid around. Me out of all people? He knows that I never talk. Hell everyone in this bloody school does. He certainly fit the bill of a douche bag teacher.

I showed Demyx the rest rooms in the same manner as I did with the class rooms. The last thing to show was the cafeteria. I hated the cafeteria. It was big and I was always alone. No one ever wanted to sit next to the freak.

The only good thing about it was that HE never stared at me. He was too busy with his fake friends and those whores he called girlfriends. I hated them. All of them. They were the reason why no one liked me, why I was turned into a freak. The reason why I was alone with no friends.

I guess Demyx noticed my discomfort because he had tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey are you okay?" He gave me a concerned look. I was almost tempted to run and hide. I shook my head and quickly left the horrible place. I quickly made my way to the double doors that led to the outside of this prison. I inhaled a lungful of fresh air once outside.

My moment of peace didn't last long though because Demyx had hugged me from behind and spun me around. Please get off of me."Mr. Lionheart are you okay?" He set me down and turned me around. "You looked about ready to throw up or something." ' I am now.'

He actually looked serious for a moment. 'Why do you care if I'm okay? No one cares about me.' I nodded and pretended that I was. In reality I was never okay when I thought about Him. He always made me feel unstable. I quickly shook the thoughts away and feigned a smile.

The fake smile was enough for Demyx and his trademark smile returned to his face. He scratched the back of his head and if I wasn't mistaken there was a slight blush on his face. "Um, anyway thank you for showing me around today when you didn't have to."

He pulled out his journal and flipped to the next page. 'I still want you to be my friend.' Again with being his friend. 'Don't you know what this will do to your future reputation?' He waited and he started shuffling his feet. He looked down at the ground. "You um, I still don't know your name." He looked back up at me. " You don't have to be my friend if you don't want to. I just figured that I should thank you properly." He pulled his lip into his mouth and nibbled on it. I stared at his mouth and then to the journal and back up at him again. 'Is this guy serious?'

I took the journal out of his hands and wrote down a single word. I guess a name wouldn't hurt. Even if he didn't really want to be my friend I wouldn't be hurt. It's to be expected. Out of curiosity I peeked at what he wrote earlier. 'You're really soft.' I slammed the journal shut. 'Fucking weirdo.' I gave the journal back to Demyx and walked off. To my relief he didn't follow me. I slipped my iPod out of my pocket and pushed my earbuds into my ears and turned pressed play. Maybe now I can finally get that peace I wanted.

Me staying after school meant that I missed my bus home. 'Not like anyone even noticed that I wasn't on it in the first place.' Walking calmed my thoughts anyway. I would do it in the morning, but that would mean I had to get up earlier or get to school late. This morning I wasn't up for a walk to school but maybe tomorrow.

I found myself thinking back to my encounter with him, which wasn't all that unpleasant. One word couldn't hurt. Right? Who knows maybe life will get better for me? And what was with that soft comment? I rolled my eyes and shook my head. That one word, a name, my name. Sora.


	2. Memory

I unlocked the front door to my two storied home and re-locked it once inside. I immediately slipped my shoes off and placed them among the rest arranged in a neat line in the corner next to me. I shrugged my too heavy bag off and dropped it in the closet adjacent to the front door and padded through the house. The carpet felt so good on my sore feet. The walk home was not a pleasant one and my feet hurt like hell. The fact that I had to show the school to the new student, only added to the pain. It was so good to be home.

I glanced around the house, looking for my father. I couldn't see him, but sounds of dishes clashing and food sizzling could be heard from the kitchen. He was cooking, and from the smell of it, dinner was almost done. I could smell some type of meat, pork or maybe beef, and spices. It smelled pretty odd compared to what he usually makes. Maybe he was experimenting with the food again? Please no. I turned away from the kitchen and walked towards the small flight of stairs that led to the second floor where my room was located. I made it to the first step with on foot hovering over the second one when father called for me.

"Sora dear, dinner is ready!" I sighed to myself and grudgingly turned around. All I wanted to do was go to my room and end this day. Begrudgingly, I slumped towards the dining room where my father had set the table with two plates and a glass bowl filled with salad that was next to a platter covered with a mystery substance that I assume was father's experiment. Gross.

I took my seat in the chair was on the opposite end of the table where father's chair was. I stared down at my empty plate and picked up the serving spoon, ready to dig into the odd meal in front of me. I wonder if it's even safe to eat it. Before I could so much as even dip my spoon into the meat-stuff I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me. I'm trying to eat. I touched one with my own hand and let in linger there for a second before the figure behind me and made his way to the other side of the table and sat down.

"So how was school?" I looked up from my plate and let my eyes rest on my father who was smiling at me. Squall Leonhart is his name, but he chooses the go by Leon. He's tall and slender. He's around six feet even and has a small, yet muscular, torso and decent sized biceps to go with it. His head was covered with long brown hair that parts to the left and it always seems to fall in his eye no matter how often he swept it behind his ear.

I ended up with my father's stubborn brown hair and tan skin. I wasn't gifted with his height nor did I have his face shape. I had a round, baby face and stood at about five feet and four inches. I had ocean blue eyes, much like my father's his are just a little bit darker. I don't know who my mother is, but I assume my height came from her.

I looked at my father who was patiently waiting. I shrugged. Without a mother, Leon had become both my father and mother figures. At times when I came home he took on the mother role. The other times he takes on the father figure. Like, when it came to discipline or maturing.

I picked up the spoon again and proceeded to serve myself. What was I supposed to say? It's not like I talk anyway. It's not like I would. I feel so pathetic. I couldn't even talk to my own father.

He furrowed his brows and pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth. I can tell he's thinking of something else to say. I offered him the serving spoon, trying to find anything to break the tension that was slowly forming. He took the serving spoon that I handed to him and covered his plate with mostly meat and a little salad. He never really liked salad. He called it rabbit food. My father had the stomach of a bull; it was like a bottomless pit. He had the metabolism to go with it, no matter how much he ate he never gained weight. His plate consisted of an amount of food that was the equivalent of at least three of my own.

I used to have an appetite that could match his. I remember when we used to have eating contests. I poked at my food. I was never really hungry anymore. My appetite disappeared around the same time as my voice. I sighed and put my fork down. I heard another clank and looked up. Father dropped his fork as well. "Did you make any new friends today?" He asked. I bit my lip and looked to the side.

He had to ask that? He knew that I lost all of my friends right before freshman year started... There was that new guy from earlier though. Demyx I think his name was. Could you count Demyx as a friend? No of course not, he'll realize how bad that will make him look and ditch me. Just like everyone else had. I shrugged and stood up. Father's eyes widened and his mouth opened a little. He looks so sad. I know all he wants to do is comfort me in some way but this wasn't really doing anything to help. I feel bad but right now I really needed to get out of the room. I grabbed my plate, cleared it and went upstairs to my room.

I shut the door behind me and stripped down to my boxers. I fell back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I thought back to the blinding white smile of Demyx and that ridiculous hairstyle of his. I thought of that stupid journal and that impossible idea of being friends with me. Idiot. Something welled up inside of me and I grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it. I hate feeling this way. Something about that boy just pisses me off. Is it because he's so bouncy or because he's able to be that happy in all of those dark colors?

I threw the pillow on the floor and rolled over on my side. I looked out the window that was next to my bed. The moon was full and it illuminated the sky. I could see the outline of all of the houses down my street. I'm sure that the residents of those homes were asleep or having a nice dinner with their happy families right now. I feel so lost and lonely and it's all because of what HE did to me. I reached out towards the moon I wanted so bad to feel some kind of freedom. Freedom from this horrible life I have right now. But the only thing that I could feel was the cold glass that is my window.

A small creak and a thin line of light from my bedroom door brought me out of my depressing thoughts. I heard my father's footsteps as he made his way to my bed. I felt the bed sag a little under his weight. He placed a warm hand on my side and leaned over to kiss my head. I pretended to be asleep. "I just want you to be happy." He whispered. He sounded so defeated. He rose from where he was seated and let his hand slip from my side as he left the room. I stared at his back as he walked out. He stopped to turn around and took one last glance at me.

I felt sharp pricks to my eyes and the warm, salty, wetness flow down my cheeks. I pulled another pillow close to my side and sobbed into it. My body felt cold but my skin burned. My insides feel as though they're being pulled apart and squished back together. I wish I could change. I wish I could go back to that day and change what happened. I just wanted this day to be over.

I felt myself fall into a stupor. My body felt heavier along with my eye lids. Soon enough I slipped into a black abyss. When I opened my eyes I could see people around me. Where I am? I sat up and my head swam. When I could see straight I saw that they looked mad at me. I stood up and looked for an exit. There wasn't one. Not one that I could see.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to find the face of HIM. My eyes widened. What was he doing here? I backed up, trying in to get away from HIM. I was stopped by something. I looked up and saw the faces of all of the angry people. They were pushing me closer to HIM. I looked back and saw that HE was smiling. I opened my mouth wide and screamed. I screamed until my throat was sore.

I felt the sensation of falling and then hitting something hard. When I woke I found myself on the floor of my bedroom. I sat up making the blankets fall down and pool in my lap. My heart was beating like crazy. I touched my forehead and felt wetness. I was sweating and somehow during my dream, my nightmare, I had rolled off of my bed.

I slowly stood up and looked around my room. There was nothing out of order. I still had that blue wall and that white ceiling and my oak wood floor. "Hey Sora let's paint your room to match your name. Let's paint a sky. The walls will be blue for the sky and the ceiling white for the clouds!" What about the ground? "We'll make it brown like the dirt!" Eww… Let's do it!

I shook the memory from my head. I don't know what brought on that flashback, but something about it made me feel comfort. It was when my father and I moved into this house after our last one caught fire. I finally got my own room and he had promised to let me pick the paint we would use. We chose sky blue to match the sky, like my name.

I walked towards my door and opened it. My father's face was inches away from mine. His eyes were wide and his hair was a mess. My own eyes widened to match his and I backed up. Seconds had passed with us mimicking each others faces. I raised an eyebrow in question. He caught his breath and straightened himself up. "I thought I heard you scream. Are you alright?" I nodded. He brushed his hair out of his eye only for it to fall back in place. "Oh. Okay good."

It took me a second to realize what he was wearing. He was in a light pink apron with little ruffles around the hem and a ruffled heart in the middle. He was holding a silver spatula and he was covered in some sort of powder. I raised my eyebrow a bit higher and my mouth fell slightly fell open. What the hell? He seemed to catch on and smiled. "Breakfast is almost ready. I'm making pancakes, eggs, and bacon." He held an arm out to me. "Come on it's almost ready." I walked towards him and he put his outstretched arm on my shoulder and led me down the hall and downstairs into the kitchen.

It smelled delicious and I realized how hungry I was. "Go sit at the table dear and I'll bring your plate out to you." I did as he said and took my seat. I looked at the stereo we had sitting on the small table that held some pots of Ivy. I stared at and it took a second for me to realize that it was on. He was listening to Little Wonders by Rob Thomas. He came out with plates of pancakes, bacon, and a small pan with scrambled eggs in it.

The song changed to When the Heartache Ends and he began singing as he set the plates down. "It's never easy and you'll never know. What leaves you crying and what makes you whole." He laughed and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held my hand with his other. He began singing again. "But it's all right. Why don't you tell me my friend? How you'll still be there when the heartache ends." He spun me around and wrapped his arm around me again and held my hand up with the other. We danced like this with him singing along to it until the song ended. "And if I stand here silent I almost start to feel you fading in. Telling me, hold on." I smiled at him and held on tighter.

It was times like these that made me feel a little better about my life. My father and all of his eccentricities made me happy. I sat down in my seat and he sat in the one next to mine. He handed me a plate and stacked pancakes on it and a spoonful of eggs with some strips of bacon on it. I smiled again. The pancakes were shaped like hearts and clouds. One of them was shaped like a little sun too. I love when dad did things like this for me. I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. In the background Something More by Sugarland came on and he almost stared to sing to this. I shook my head and turned it down a little with the remote that was sitting on the table.

My father listened to all kinds of music. He'll listen to anything "As long as it has a catchy beat." He says. I called his iPod bipolar because he could go from listening to Indie music to Screamo, to Kpop and back. I blamed his friends for this. Especially Irvine, he was the one who got my father into Country music.

I covered my pancakes with butter and a drowned them with maple syrup. I picked up my fork and knife. My father did the same and a suspicious smile formed on his face. I knew where he was going with this. You're on! The race began and we dug into our food like starved pigs. I wolfed down my pile of pancakes and my eggs. He was on his last strip of bacon when I shoved all mine in my mouth and chewed as if my life depended on it. I swallowed and finished barely before he did. Yes! Victory was mine and I pumped both of my fists into the air. He made a fake noise of defeat and pouted. "Okay. I'll clean up while you shower and get ready for school." School? Shit! I forgot it was only Tuesday.

I nearly fell out of my seat when I got up. I ran up the stairs skipping at least three at a time. I ran into my room and pulled out a pair of ripped light blue jeans and a dark blue V-neck. I pulled a pair of plain black boxer briefs out of a drawer and ran into the bathroom that was connected to my room. I turned on the hot water in the shower and waited for it heat up. I stripped out of my boxers and sat on the counter. My bathroom was all white with the exception of the little swirls on the tiles and the sun behind clouds on the trim of the wall. The shower curtain was a transparent, light blue and the bath tub had little blue polka dots to keep you from slipping and falling.

The room started filling with steam, meaning it's hot enough for me. I turned the knob that turned the shower head on. I stepped in and let out a happy sigh as the blistering hot water cascaded down my back. I always found peace in my showers. The water was always hot with no cold. I washed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo and my body with my liquid Ivory soap. I let the soap bubbles run down my body by itself before I turned off the water. I grabbed my fluffy white towel and patted my face dry and wrapped it around my waist. I grabbed another and wrapped that one around my head. I took a few steps and stepped in front of my mirror.

I had gotten so much smaller over the past one and a half years. I worked out occasionally with my father but you could still see my ribs and my hip bones. I had a slight six pack but it wasn't very prominent. My arms weren't very big either. I pulled the towel off of my head and ruffled my hair with it. When I looked back at the mirror my hair was poking out in almost every direction. It always did that no matter how hard I tried to make it stay down.

I dressed quickly and slipped a green studded belt through my loops and ran out of the room. I grabbed my backpack out of the closet I left it in the night before and I was almost out the door when father stopped me. "Where are you going?" What? I turned around and glanced at the clock. I was sure to miss the bus. He followed my gaze and smiled. "I'm taking you to school." He grabbed the keys to his Dodge Avenger and led me out the door. He unlocked the car doors and I got in and shut the door at the same time he did. He started it and peeled out of the driveway right as my bus came to a stop at my house. He quickly turned around and sped to the stop sign that was up the road. When he began driving again it was at a much slower and normal pace. I let out a breath that I had been holding and looked at him. He started laughing and patted me on the knee.

He looked down at my pants leg and furrowed his brows together. He fingered one of the holes in the knee of my pants. "You don't get in trouble for these?" He tilted his head to the side. I shook my head. Destiny High was a pretty strict school, when it came to academics. One thing they didn't care about though was dress code. That and PDA. As long as it didn't get in the way of our learning they didn't care what we did. "Groovy." Groovy?

He pulled up to the school and stopped. I opened the door and stepped out of the white Avenger. As I closed the door he rolled down the window and called out to me. "Have a nice day of school. I'll be here to pick you up after school okay? I love you!" I rolled my eyes and waved at him. I made my way up to the front doors of the school, hoping that no one heard that. I didn't think that they did. I quickly walked to my first period. Today might be the first day I'm on time to first period. I know because I glanced at the big clock and saw that I had about two minutes before the late bell rang.

"Good morning Sora. Good to see that you're on time today." Sephiroth said to me as I entered the room. He smirked a bit. It was kind of creepy. I made a face at him and sat down in my seat. "Alright we're going to be learning about acids and bases today." He turned around and began writing out the pH balances on the board. I pulled out my notebook and set it on my desk with a black ink pen. I wrote out the differences between acids and bases and the pH balances.

As the class drew to an end we started putting our notebooks up and the rest of our belongings. Before the bell rang Sephiroth stood up from his desk and quieted the class. Not that he really needed to. The class was too afraid of being hit with a lab tool to talk much. "By the end of the week we'll have a project and you will have the option to partner up and work on this project for the rest of the year."

I already knew that even if I wanted a partner that I wouldn't have one because I have no friends. "You will have until Friday to choose, so don't bother getting out of your seats or making gestures to your friends that are across the room." The class let out whoops and clapped. Sephiroth made a face that looked like he was going to hit one the clappers. Before he had the chance to pick something up the bell rang. "You are dismissed." He said as he turned back to the board and cleared it. I walked towards the door when he stopped me. "There's and odd number in the class so you don't have to worry about having to be with a partner." I nodded. I'm not sure if him telling me that was an insult or not.

I shook the thought off and walked to my second period. Second period was my art class and after that was Geometry and following that was lunch and then World History. After World History I had Creative writing followed by Photography and then English with that bizarre new kid, Demyx.

Demyx… I haven't seen him yet today. It was only second period so I guess it's not all that weird. I more than likely didn't have that many classes with him. The thought was pushed out of my mind when I entered the art room where everyone was lined up at the back of the classroom. Okay? I fixed my bag and stood slightly off from the other students in the back.

I looked down at my feet and noticed a small hole in the side of it. My attention was brought back to the room by a whoosh and a thud. I looked up. The teacher had dropped a bunch of canvases and aprons on one of the large tables used for stone sculpting. Was that? There was no way. Irvine? My eyes widened. Irvine was a teacher? Here?

"Mornin' class." He said with a smile. "You can call me Mr. Kinneas. I want each of you to grab a canvas and an apron. Take a seat at whichever easel you want there should be enough for all of you if I'm correct." The students nodded and did as instructed. I took a seat at an easel that was in the far right corner. "All right today we're going to do a simple painting. I want you to paint something that's calming." He said as he passed out wooden palettes. 

"There's paint in the back and charcoal in the bins on the left side of the room." He was on the third row by now. "By the end of the year you all will have to turn in a total of eight completed projects. That does not mean that I want eight shitty pieces of art that took you less than five minutes to complete. You will work on these all year and I will tell you as time passes if your art is up to standards." He was now on my row. "I will tell you tomorrow what your prompts are, unless you have one decided." He said.

He was now in front of me. I reached for my palette when he caught sight of me. "Sora! My boy! How are you? How's your father?" I smiled but to anyone else it looks like I'm in pain. "Still not talking I see." He looked concerned. So he knew too. I looked off to the side. He patted me on the shoulder and walked over to his desk.

I could feel the other student's eyes on me. I pretended to ignore them by getting up and grabbing some paints. I picked up a dark blue and a white. I picked up a large paint brush and a smaller one before I walked back to my seat. I picked up my palette and squeezed a large amount of blue on it and a small amount of white next to the larger blue glob. I dipped the large brush in the blue and began covering my canvas with it. My canvas was fully covered with blue and I had to wait until it dried before I could put white on it. I got up again and grabbed a black and a forest green and took my seat again.

I waited about ten minutes for it to dry before I stared paint the green on the bottom. I painted about a fourth of the canvas with the green before I stared with the white. I had to get two more brushes for my painting. I grabbed a really small one and another that was a little bigger than it. I dipped the small one in the white and began poking small white dots on the painting. I spread the white to look a little more like a star and then I moved on to the black. I painted a shadow that looked like the back of a young male with unruly hair. I mixed the rest of the blue and a little bit of the black together and painted clouds on it.

I was almost done when I felt eyes on me. My hand paused for a second before I resumed painting. "You're really good at that." I jumped a little. I was lucky I had pulled my hand away from the picture because if I hadn't I would have a dark blue streak on my painting. I put my brush down and turned to look at the person who said that. It was a girl with short black hair, and blue eyes much like my own. I stared at her for a second. Was she being sarcastic or sincere? She didn't look like the type to be mean for no reason. She didn't look like a mean person at all. She had a baby face and big eyes. I nodded and put my picture on the drying rack and cleaned off my brushes and palette. I had just put up the paints when the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and walked in the direction of my Geometry class.

I took my seat in the back like I always do. It was next to Cloud and Kadaj. I pulled out my notebook and wrote the day's date at the top of the page. I liked note because they were organized and it gave me another excuse not to talk to anyone. I stopped writing and set my pen down on the right side of my desk. My desk shook, causing my pencil to roll and drop to the floor. Someone had dropped their bag on the floor making my desk jump. I reached for my pencil when someone else's hand reached it first. Great they were going to take my pencil. Jerk. I sat up and pulled and I was going to pull out another pen when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned towards them. The pencil that I had dropped was held out towards me. I looked down at the hand for a second before I grabbed it. I nodded at the person.

I turned back to my notes when they tapped on my shoulder again. "Sorry. Hey do you have and extra pencil I could borrow?" Why didn't you just take mine? I looked back at them. I raised my eyebrows. This guy had pink hair. Pink! "So do you?" He asked looking very hopeful. I handed the one he picked up for me back to him and grabbed another one. He tapped my shoulder again. I turned to look at him again. I raised one eyebrow. What do you want now? "Thanks. The name's Marluxia by the way. You can call me Marly though." Noted. I went to turn my head again when he tapped my shoulder. Again! I quickly turned around and glared at him. What?! I must have looked funny because he laughed. I felt my cheeks heat up as I continued to glare at him. "Dude you should see your face. It's cute." I blushed more. Was Marluxia gay?

Straight men don't call other guys cute. I could believe he was gay. He had pink hair and what he was wearing didn't really help either. He was in a tight black V-neck shirt and fingerless black gloves. He had pair of extremely tight gray skinny jeans on and a pink scarf that was close to the same color as his hair and black Toms with cherry blossoms on it. He smirked. "See something you like?" I blushed more and glared at him. No. I started writing the notes that the teacher started writing about five minutes ago.

Tifa Lockhart was the one who taught the class. She was said to be related to Cloud but she must have been his aunt or something because she didn't have the same looks or last name as him. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a lot of black like him though.

I stopped writing after I caught up to her and set my pencil down. My hand started hurting after trying so hard to catch up with her. She wrote really fast and every time I thought I caught up she had another sentence up. I massaged my hand to make the pain go away. "Hey you're that guy who called the cops on Selphie's party aren't you?" My hand stopped massaging my other and I felt my heart rate speed up. I looked back at him. I opened my mouth only to close it again. He was laughing. What was funny about this? "That was some funny shit man." Excuse me? "Someone needed to crash that party. I would have but you did it before I could." What? " She got grounded for weeks. She deserved it. She threw that party without asking me if I wanted it." I furrowed my brows. "Selphie is my twin. We don't look much alike though. She has blonde hair and green eyes. I have blue eyes and my hair's well, pink." He said.

I frowned. So he was happy I crashed the party. I ripped out a piece of paper and wrote on it. 'So you don't hate me for calling the police?' I handed the paper to him. He laughed. "No I don't if anything that makes you cool in my book. I can't stand my sister. She tries too hard to fit in, and she's a bitch." I frowned. That's rude. "Hey are you deaf man?" Marluxia's eyes widened a bit. I wrote on the paper again. 'No I just don't talk, there's not point. People don't listen.'

He frowned. "Well that's stupid." Asshole. The bell rang and I shoved my stuff in my bag and stood up. I stormed out of the room when I was grabbed by the arm. My pupils shrank and I could feel my body freeze up. I started hyperventilating before I fell on my knees. I gripped the floor with and stared down at it trying to catch my breath. I felt a thud of a bag hitting the floor. "Whoa hey are you okay?" I felt an arm wrap around me. Get off of me! Getoffofme, getoffofme, getoffofme GET OFF OF ME! I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I was frozen.

I felt his hips grind into my own and I couldn't breathe. All I could feel was his hands on me and pain. My entire body was throbbing. "Sora, Sora." "Sora are you okay? Omigosh what happened? Hey Sora can you hear me?" I felt the person against me shift a little. "Shit. Shit. Shit. I knew he was deaf." Deaf? I'm not deaf. I touched Marluxia's arm. He looked at me. His eyes were wide and his scarf had fallen from his neck. He looked like he was ready to cry and hugged me. I tried to push him off of me. "I'm so sorry." He breathed.

He stood and helped me up. I dusted myself off with shaky hands. Had anybody seen that? I looked around the hallway it was empty. They walked past me. It probably looked like I just dropped my stuff and someone was helping me because when I went to grab my bag all of my belongings were strewn across the floor. Marluxia had most of it back in there. I kneeled to put the rest of it back where it belonged. I picked up my bag and began walking to the cafeteria.

"Hey wait! Shit I forgot he can't hear me." I heard Marluxia jog up to me. "Hey you dropped your cell. I went and put my number in it." He what? "I forgot you can't call me though." He looked down for a second. "You can text me though." He laughed and ruffled the back of his hair. I pulled out a pen and grabbed his arm. 'I'm not deaf. I can hear. I'm a mute.' "Oh." He blushed. I walked past him I was stopped by him standing in front of me. "Hey what happened earlier?" He looked really worried. I grabbed his arm again and wrote. 'You scared me.' I walked off through the doors of the cafeteria before he had time to catch up with me again.

I walked through the doors that led to a small field with a few tables and a large willow tree. I sat under the tree and pulled out my slightly squashed lunch and my ipod. I pressed play on a random song. It was Fatal Lullaby by Adrian Von Zeigler. It was very calming which is what I really needed right now. I pulled out my lunch. It was a bento box. The container was cracked but the food inside was safe. I took a bite out of one of the little octopus shaped wieners. My father was a really good cook when he wasn't experimenting. I smiled and closed my eyes.

I was pulled out of my peace by the vibrating in my hip. What the hell? I touched my hip. It was my phone. I slid the phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen. It was a message from Marluxia. 'Sorry for freaking u out 2day.' Ugh. He was telling the truth about putting his number in it.

I slid the phone back into my pocket. Why can't people use proper grammar in their texts? I was about to close my eyes when the bell had rung. Had that much time really passed? Apparently so because people where filing back into the school. I quickly finished off my meal and packed up.

I made my way to World History and sat in the back of the room as usual. This time I chose the seat that was in the corner next to the window. Looking out the window gave me a small sense of security because I knew that I would be out there soon enough.

I didn't have any problems with my classes. I actually enjoyed learning. I just didn't like all of the people who stared at me and whispered about my screw up at Selphie's party. I shouldn't have called them. If I hadn't then He would have gotten away with It. He did get away with hurting me. No matter how I looked at it I was at a loss. But if I hadn't called then maybe I would still have friends.

I glared at the window as if it would help me. As if it could hear what I had to say. That is if I did talk. Apparently I had gotten so mad that my pencil broke. I looked down at the splintered wood in my hands. I stared at it for a second before I got up and threw it into the trash bin that was in the front of the room. I sat back down in my seat and pulled out a pen, something that would be harder to break.

I was ready to pull out my notebook for this class but was stopped by the teacher, Cid. "Don't bother pulling out your note books. We won't be taking any notes today." I took a seat on the front of his desk and chewed on the toothpick he had in his mouth. So what are we doing then? I slid my journal back into my bag and stared at him.

He leaped up from where he was sitting and clapped his hands together. "Today we will be taking a little field trip around the school!" He exclaimed. The class groaned and honestly I didn't blame them. What was there to learn about our school that had to do with world history?

That was when I remembered that was an ex-coach. He's probably just trying to find an excuse to get outside. "You'll want to grab your stuff because we won't be coming back." He said. I put my pen in my back pocket and slung my bag over my shoulder. Everyone else did the same and made a line near the door. "Well let's head out then!" He waved us out the door.

As I expected it was just an excuse for him to get out. All he did was talk about the year the school was built and the size of the classes over the years. Most of his 'lesson' was about his days as a blitzball coach. I pondered if I was actually going to learn something about history in his class. Maybe it wasn't too late to switch out?

He lead us back into the school a few minutes before the bell rang. "Now don't go off and do something stupid okay." He said as he walked back to his room. Most of the other students pulled out their phones to text. The rest talked about their plans for the weekend. It was only Tuesday and it was only the second day since school started again. I shook my head. I decided to take this time to use the bathroom.

I had just finished relieving my bladder and was in the process of washing up when the door opened. I grabbed a few paper towels and looked at the door. I froze. No. No way. Not him. It was though. He was talking to someone at the moment and all you could see was the side of his face. I knew it was him though, I knew that voice and the silver of his hair and the aquamarine of those eyes. I knew the look of his hands and what they were capable of.

I took his momentary distraction as a chance for me to slip into a stall and lock it. I sat on the toilet and pulled my legs into myself. I didn't know if I was being ridiculous for hiding in a bathroom. I had seen too many movies and read too many stories where the bathroom was one of the most dangerous places to be. I heard his footsteps and the sliding of his zipper. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my ears. I sucked in my breath and waited until I hear the faint sound of the bell.

I waited a few seconds before I looked down at the floor. No sign of any feet and I didn't think that he was doing the same as me. He had no reason to be afraid of anything. I let out the breath I had been holding and slowly stood. I stopped at the stall door and braced myself to unlock the door. I slowly pushed open the door and poked my head out. The coast was clear and I ran for the door.

I nearly ran to my Creative Writing class. I was so relieved to behind the safety of the door. I was still afraid of him event after nearly two years. I sat down in my seat in the far right corner. I thought back to the incident in the bathroom. Was it really as bad as I was making it out to be? I mean we're at a school. It's not like he would do anything to me then. That didn't stop him in a house full of people. A bitter taste formed in my mouth. I hated, no I hate Him.

I glared at the board but my line of sight was interrupted by the teacher walking in. He was a tall man with dark brown hair, almost black, that was swept behind his left ear and green eyes. He was wearing a blue cardigan and a black shirt with a pair of khakis on. He was a happy looking man. I'm sure he was a man that my father would like.

He wrote his name on the board. 'Laguna Liore.' Below it he wrote 'Creative Writing.' He set the dry ease marker down and turned back to us. "Good morning class! Well afternoon but no matter!" He smiled brightly at us. "Today we will start right away. Your writing prompt is kind of typical for your second day of school, but it will be easy enough and that's the good part!" I turned again and wrote in big yellow letters 'Summer Vacation!'

He turned back around. "You will be writing a two page essay about what you did over your summer break and what your plans are for the coming up one." He smiled and began passing out sheets of paper to those who weren't prepared. Once he made it back to his desk he pulled out a timer and turned the nob. "You will have until five minutes before the bell rings to complete this. You will turn it in complete by the time this timer goes off."

He set the timer on his desk and chose to ignore the groans and complaints from a few of the students. "Ready. Go!" He started the timer and sat in his desk. I saw him pull out a book before I looked down at my paper. How was I going to write about what I did over my summer? I didn't do anything that was exciting. My summer was full of my playing some video games and reading. I did a little cooking here and there and I occasionally walked my neighbor Yuffie's dog Pluto. I don't know how I'm going to fill two pages with that.

In the end I decided to write about my recent summer and how next summer was probably going to be the same. I wrote about how maybe I would do something a little more exciting and about how I would try to get out more with my father. Most of my paper was me bullshitting but it filled the required amount of papers.

I walked to the front of the room and placed my essay on Liore's desk right before the timer went off. I hoped that my essay would be enough to please him. Liore smiled at me and I returned the gesture. "Hello Mr. Leonhart. How was your summer? How is your father doing?" My eyes opened more. He knew my father? Surely not. He was my teacher after all; he probably just read my file. I smiled at him, feeling a little bit creeped out.

I left the room when the bell rang and went to my next class, Photography. I think that Photography is my favorite class because I enjoy capturing moments and making memories. The teacher for this class was Luna. She was a quite woman who wore a lot of a black. She was married to the new blitzball coach Wakka.

She was a little bit odd because she always had this little stuffed animal with her. It was a little white thing with a huge red ball sticking off of its head and little purple wings. She called it a moogle. It was kind of cute, but it's odd to see a grown woman with one.

Despite all of her weirdness she still took amazing pictures. She was well suited for this job. Her classroom's wall was covered in pictures of nature and random objects. She sometimes took pictures of the blitzball team. Tidus could be seen in most, if not all of them.

I wanted to be able to take pictures like this one day; to be able to perfectly capture something in the right moment. I love pictures because you don't have to talk for people to enjoy them. A picture is worth a thousand of words. Why bother telling someone how you feel when they can just see it?

The class went by like a breeze. She explained how to use a professional camera and what angles to take the picture at. We learned about the different focuses and flashes. It was all really exciting I couldn't wait to get my camera. We were told that we would be assigned a camera on Friday for the weekend. I was so excited about the cameras that I forgot what class I was going to next.

I was soon reminded about that when I walked into the room. Almost as soon as I walked in the room I spotted him. He was busy talking to a friend but when I walked in the room he looked at me and ours eyes locked. He smirked at me and waved. My eyes widened and my heart rate increased. I almost started hyperventilating but I was pulled out of my mini episode by someone tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around but I guess I still looked freaked out because he backed up again. "Whoa dude you're not going to freak out on me like you did to Marly are ya?" I blushed and walked to my seat.

Unfortunately it was close to Riku. I sat as far away from him as I could. I could still feel his eyes on me but I tried to ignore it by grabbing my journal and the pen from my pocket. I couldn't set it on my desk because there was currently someone on it. When I turned I found my face inches away from the redhead on my desk. "Marly was right you are pretty cute when you blush." My breath caught in my throat and I jumped back causing my chair to fall back and me to go with it.

My head hit the tile with a crack and I saw black for few seconds. When I opened my eyes I found the same face that made me fall hovering over me. I sat up quickly and ended up head butting the redhead. My head fell back to the floor. Ow. I squeezed my eyes shut for a second before I slowly sat up. "Ow fuck man what the hell was that for?!" The redhead was currently rubbing his forehead which had an ugly pink mark forming on it. He stopped rubbing it and glared at me. I glared back.

"I try to complement you and you knock yourself out and when I try to help you out, you head butt me." He looked mad but didn't sound like it. It was your fault. I glared at him again before I stood up, or tried to. When I was up I felt light and I swooned for a second. "Uhh." My vision went black. I heard someone shout my name and strong arms wrapping around my upper torso.

When I opened my eyes again I was in a bright room on an uncomfortable bed. Nurse. I looked over and sure enough I saw the nurse Aerith Gainsborough. She was really pretty and sweet. She smiled at me. I grimaced. My head hurt. I sat up and looked at the clock. What time is it? She smiled and like she could hear what I was thinking she answered. "It's only been fifteen minutes since class started. You should be fine to go back. You don't have a concussion and no scratches just a really bad headache I bet." I nodded. "Just take some medicine when you get home and you should be fine."

She looked back at the door. "Oh looks like he's already here to take you back to class. Come in come in." She waved towards herself. I don't know why but I felt a trickle of fear ghost up my spine. I calmed a little when I saw a red hair instead of the silver that I was expecting. He gave me a sheepish smile and I glared at him. It's your fault I'm here. "You ready?" He asked.

I stood up and walked past him. I made it to the door when Mrs. Gainsborough stopped me. "Oh Mr. Leonhart wait you forgot your sucker." She hurried up to me and handed me a light blue sucker. I nodded at her and she smiled. "You be safe now." She looked at the Redhead. "And you make sure he makes it back to the class safe okay." She had a serious face on. "Yes ma'am." The red head made a fake salute and lead me out of the room.

I walked ahead of him I really didn't want to be near him. "Hey dude wait for me!" He slapped me on my back hard enough to make me cough. I glared at him. "You're a tough one aren't ya?" Sure. "Name's Axel by the way. Axel Sinclair. Got it memorized?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

Axel was a pretty tall guy. He was a little shorter than my father. He had bright red hair that was down to his shoulder blades and it was really spiky. It was almost as bad as mine. He had a really angled face with blazing green eyes and purple tear drops tattooed on his cheeks. He was in black from his head to his toes.

He was in a tight black u-neck shirt and torn up black jeans with black converse. His shirt showed off his collar bones and the top part of his chest muscles. "Checking me out are ya?" Axel nudged me in the side. That was the second time I got caught staring today. I blushed and glared at him. He threw an arm around my shoulders and opened the door to our class.

He laughed at me and whispered in my ear. "That's okay I think you're pretty hot too." He blew in my ear making it tingle and I blushed harder than earlier. He still had his arm on me when we walked into the room and I tried to push it off of me. "Mr. Leonhart I'm glad to see you returning in one piece, you too Mr. Sinclair." Setzer smiled "I'm also so glad that you and Mr. Leonhart are making such good friends." Something in his eyes sparkled. "However, I must remind you that PDA is not allowed here." I saw the evil glint in his eyes. Axel laughed and I looked down at me feet blushing. "No worries teach. Won't happen again." He made another salute.

I was going to head to my seat when I felt his gaze land on me. I looked up and saw Riku staring at me and then his gaze shifted to Axel. Was he glaring at him? Why would he be glaring at him? I sat through the rest of the class period pondering this. When the bell rang I grabbed my belongings and walked into the hallway. I looked at my phone to see that my father had texted me. 'Out here. Ready when you are.' Ah proper grammar. I put my phone back in my pocket and walked outside of the building. I was ready to be home.

I saw my father and waved at him. I had made it halfway to his car and he smiled at me. He stopped and his eyes widened. I tilted my head. Wha- I felt the breath leave my body and gravity acting on my body. "Sora!" That voice. Oh no. It was him. When did he get here? I felt my body being lifted and spun around. Going to puke. I was set back down on my feet and hugged again.

I thought the life was going to be squeezed out of me. "Ohhh. I missed you Sora! When I saw that your name was Sora I thought: how cute?" He nuzzled my chin. I heard the door of my father's car slam shut. He hurried over to us frantic. "Sora are you okay?" I shook my head. "Who're you?" My father asked. "My name's Demyx, are you Sora's father?" He asked happily. He was still clinging to me. I managed to get away from him when my father went to shake his hand.

I hid behind my father for safety. "Squall, Leonhart. You can call me Leon. Are you one of Sora's friends?" He asked while patting my head. Demyx nodded. "Well in that case do you want to come over? We haven't had a friend over in a long time." He smiled. Demyx returned the smile. "Sure! You don't mind do you Sora?" He asked me. I looked away and nodded. It's not like dad won't make me anyway. "Cool." He said before he sent a text to his parents I assume.

We climbed into the car and buckled up. I plugged my ears with my headphones and started listening to Deadmau5 so I wouldn't have to hear any of their conversation. Dad was actually driving like a normal person for once. It was only because he didn't know Demyx. I looked out the window and thought about Riku glaring at Axel again. It was so odd.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Demyx grabbing my hand and pointing out the window. I pulled out an ear bud and raised an eyebrow. What? "Look Sora it's a carnival! We should go!" He exclaimed. There was a huge sign that read 'Carnival of Destiny.' "Look it says that students get in free next weekend!" He stuck his face to the window. "Will you go with me Sora? Please?" He asked with a pouty face. I rolled my eyes.

Mid-roll I saw the look my father was giving me in the rearview mirror. 'If you don't say yes I'll make sure you regret it.' I looked back at Demyx and the look on his face was ridiculous. He had his bottom lip out and his eyes looked huge. I rolled my eyes again and sighed. I slowly nodded. Sure. "Omigosh yay! Thank you!" He squeezed me tight and I grimaced. I glared at my dad out of the corner of my eye. You suck.

My father didn't hide the smile that was forming on his face. I glared at him again. Maybe if I glared hard enough I'll shoot lasers out of my eyes. He laughed at my reflection in the mirror before focusing his sight back on the road. At the same time Demyx had let go of me and I took the chance to plug my ear again. I smiled to myself Secondhand Serenade was on. A Twist in My Story had just finished when my father had pulled up to our driveway and parked in the garage.

I turned my IPod off as I stepped out of the car. I walked over to the garage door that led inside and waited next to the door for father to unlock it for us. He slid his key inside and held the door open for us. "Welcome to our humble home!" He smiled. I sighed and walked inside. I dropped my bag in the closet and slipped my shoes off. Demyx did the same. I held my hand out to him to get his bag. When I didn't feel anything in my hand I turned around to face him.

He made and odd face. I pointed at my bag that was sitting in the bottom of the closet and raised an eyebrow at him. Bag? His eyes widened in realization. "Oh. No I didn't bring one today." I nodded. Duh. I forgot he wasn't in any of my classes today. I'm not sure how managed to forget. With how odd he is. I closed the door and headed for living room.

"Sora." I heard my father's voice and turned to him. "Why don't you show Demyx the house while I prepare dinner?" He asked. I made a face. "Don't worry I won't be experimenting tonight so it should be safe." I nodded. Great I get to play tour guide again. I waved to the living room and the kitchen. Demyx nodded and I made my way to the stairs with him following behind me. I climbed up the stairs and opened the first door on the left.

It was a linen closet that was filled with blankets and some camping supplies. I closed the door after a minute and opened the next one. It was the study. There was a glass desk with a closed laptop on it. There was a book shelf and a copy machine. I went the last door on this hallway and opened it. It was an extra bathroom. It had a walk in shower with a huge shower head. I shut the door and turned the corner.

The second floor of our house had a hallway that was shaped like an L. The first part of the hallway had three rooms, a closet, a study, and a bathroom. I walked to the next door but didn't open it. I put my hands together and acted like it was a pillow and then pointed down the hallway. Demyx turned his head and looked back at me. "What?" He asked confused. I did the motion again but he shrugged and raised his eyebrows. He looked so confused. I pulled out my phone and typed. 'My father's room.' I showed him the phone and he nodded. "Okay." He said. I cleared the draft and put my phone back in my pocket. I went to the next room and opened the door.

It was my father's art room. My father had taken a life drawing class during college. There canvases with sketches of people, sometimes animals. Most of the human drawings involved nude women and some men. I blushed a little from embarrassment. "Can I go in?" I heard Demyx ask. I nodded and entered the room. I watched his expression as he looked at the pictures. He wasn't flustered like I was. Normally I wasn't bothered by my father's drawings but for some reason I was today. I turned and my eyes focused on a certain picture. Fuck! "What's that?" Demyx pointed towards the picture. I squeaked and scrambled to push him out of there. I quickly shut the door behind me. He didn't see that did he? I could already feel my face in flames. I turned and walked down the hallway towards my room. The picture was a nude of me. It was my father's at home project for the end of the year and he chose to use me as a model. It was last year so it was pretty recent. I really hoped he didn't see that.

I opened the door and turned on my lights. "So this is your room?" He asked and I nodded. I had my back to him because my face still felt like it was on fire. Demyx walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Hey are you okay?" I nodded again. "Uhm are you sure?" I turned and looked at him. You didn't see it? I searched his face for any signs indicating that he did. I found nothing.

Relief washed over me and I stood up straighter. I nodded at him again and sat on my bed. I watched Demyx look around my room. My room wasn't all that exciting. I had two white brown book shelves that had a little green on the top. They were made to look like trees. One was filled with books and the other had a radio and some cd's. On the shelf below it was my Ihome. Next to my shelves was a white plastic container that held all of my art supplies.

On the other side of my room was my bed that was in front of my window that looked out over the neighborhood. Adjacent to my bed was my flat screen TV. Under my TV was a small white shelf that held my Xbox and Ps2. On the end of that wall was my closet door and on the opposite side of my room was the door to my bathroom. My walls had a few posters and some of my drawings.

"Who's that?" He asked. I wasn't surprised he didn't know. It was a poster of Adrian Von Zeigler's album Lifelock. I don't think it's the type of music that Demyx would listen to. I made a motion with my hand to look like a conductor. He tilted his head to the side. I sighed. I leaned down and pulled a journal out from under my bed. I took the pen out of my back pocket and wrote. 'Composer.' "Oh." He smiled and moved to the next one. It was a He is We poster. "You listen to them?" He turned to me again. I nodded. "Cool." He replied.

He looked at my shelf with the cds on it and then back to me. "Hey do you mind if I play something?" I shook my head and waved towards it. "Cool!" He smiled at me before he turned and placed his IPod on my Ihome. He pressed play and flashed one of his blinding white smiles at me. The sound of a piano came out of the speakers and then a harder beat came after. It was electronic; I never really tried listening to it before.

I listened for a while and a girl with a baby like voice came on. Demyx sat next to me on the bed when the chorus started. "Here's to such and old invention. Dear, we touch the fourth dimension. Cheers to such invention. Here's an honorable mention." It was weird but I kind of liked it. Demyx seemed to really like it because I could hear him singing along to it under his breath. I smiled to myself because it reminded me of my father. The song ended and another one by the same girl with the baby voice.

I wrote in my journal again. 'Who is this?' He read it and replied almost as soon as he finished reading it. "Lights." A slow grin formed on his face. "Why do you like it?" I thought for a second. I smirked and shook my head. Demyx's face fell and I almost laughed. I wrote in the journal. 'I'm joking.' He pouted and pushed me over on my side. I actually liked the song that was on. I assumed the name of the song was Toes because the chorus kept repeating it. It was a sweet sounding song.

"That wasn't funny!" Demyx shouted. He lunged at me and started tickling my sides. My breath caught in my throat and I rolled away from him, only to land face first on the floor. He crawled over me and continued to tickle me. I bit my lip trying hard to laugh. "You're so mean to me Sora!" He laughed. "Say you're sorry and I'll stop tickling you!" He exclaimed. My breath came in gasps and I tried to crawl away from him.

I rolled over and pushed on his shoulders, trying in vain to get him off of me. He took that opening as a chance to tickle me under my arms. My body jerked and my back arched up. Doing this gave him access to my lower back. There was no way out of this. In seconds he had us both gasping for air, him from laughing so hard and me from trying so hard Not to laugh. I thought for sure that I was going to die soon, when the door burst open. "Hey guys dinner's read- Uhm." My father paused in the doorway.

It was like the world paused along with him. Demyx froze his assault on my sides and I stopped trying to push him off of me. I can only imagine what was going on in my father's head. Here I was with Demyx over me with his hands on my sides and me under him with my hands on his shoulders. Somehow my shirt managed to roll up to my belly button during all of the chaos. The fact that we were both gasping from lack of breath didn't make the situation any better. Demyx's face reddened and I could feel mine doing the same.

My father's mouth opened and closed for a few seconds, trying to find the right words to say. "Sorry to interrupt but, ah, dinner's ready." He said. He looked like he was sweating. After a few more seconds of awkward silence he quickly backed out of the room and shut the door. I scrambled out from underneath Demyx and hid my face in my hands. This was so embarrassed. What am I going to do? I groaned to myself. "Hey uhm I'm sorry. You aren't going to get into trouble are you?" He asked. I peeked at him between my fingers. He was still red like I was.

I shook my head. No. He'll just make fun of me. I picked up my journal and wrote in it. 'No, but he'll make fun of us.' Demyx blushed at that. "Oh." He let out a nervous laugh. I wrote in the journal again. 'We should go downstairs. Father said that dinner was ready.' I paused. 'Are you staying for dinner?' As if on cue his stomach growled. I'll take that as a yes.

Demyx laughed at his stomach. "Guess that means that I'm staying." He said before he stood. I shook my head and took a hold of the hand that he extended out to me. He leaned back and pulled me to my feet. Once up, I went to walk towards, but was stopped by Demyx abruptly pulling me back to him. What? I felt his chest against my back for a split second before I felt his fingers crawl up my sides.

My breath hitched. Not again. It was like I was shot with a bolt of lightning. My body tensed and my head was thrown back against his shoulder. I caught a quick glimpse of his profile. He had an evil grin on his face. "Gotcha!" He laughed. I could feel the rumbling of his chest against my back as he laughed. It was a sensation I had never felt before. My whole body tingled and I continued to feel it even after he left me and ran down the hallway. His laughter grew quieter as he got farther away from my room.

I sighed to myself; I could still feel his fingers on me and the deep rumble of his chest. My body felt numb. What was wrong with me? After a moment I was able to compose myself enough to leave the safety of my room. I made to the bend in the hallway when Demyx jumped out at me. "Rah!" He shouted with his hands above his head. I gasped and jumped back. He started laughing hysterically. "Awh Sora you should have you seen your face." He laughed again. I glared him and hit his arm. Jerk! I stormed past him and made my way downstairs. "Hey that hurt!" He shouted. Good!

The smell of cooked pasta and herbs could be smelled from the bottom the stairs. My father had made spaghetti. I walked into the dining room and sat at the table that was already set. Demyx caught up to me and sat in the chair next to mine. He blinded me with one of his usual smiles. Cute. I made a face at him. He gave me a toothy grin. I rolled my eyes at him again but stopped mid-roll when his stomach rumbled. "Someone's hungry." My father said.

He set the bowls of salad and spaghetti he had in his hands down on the table. It smelled delicious and from what I could tell, edible. He dusted off his frilly apron and sat down. "For once my boy is hungry." He said while loading his plate with food. I shook my head and pointed at Demyx who was currently doing the same as my father.

When he finished loading his plate Demyx passed the spoon to me. Our hands brushed against each other sending little sparks through my hands. What was that? I had almost dropped the spoon from it. Did he feel it too? The spark was over in a split second so maybe he didn't, but he did pull away his hand almost as soon as it happened. I chose to ignore it and scooped up some pasta at the same time my father decided to speak. "An appetite like that is common in active teenagers." That time I did drop the spoon.

I heard a choking noise and looked over to see that Demyx had stopped eating. He dropped his fork and swallowed hard. He had a faint blush on his face. "What?" He sounded a little out of breath. My father shrugged. "I was just saying how energetic kids were these days. Especially teenagers." I couldn't help but notice the evil glint my father had in his eyes as he said this. I could already tell that this was going to be a long dinner.

I was right. The meal was filled my father hinting at the scene he walked in on. It was a wonder how Demyx was able to get anything eaten at all. Almost every time that my father would hint at us he would choke on his meal. When he finally finished eating he stayed quiet. Occasionally he would look over at me for help I assumed. Father would catch it and take that as a chance to make fun of us again.

After awkward silences and perverted hints towards us, my father finally finished eating. I took that as a chance to escape and cleared the table. I took as long as I possibly could to wash and dry the dishes. I could hear soft murmurs coming from the dining room while I cleaned. I had put up the last plate when I heard my father's deep laugh. That can't be good.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room. My father was showing Demyx a picture. I froze on the spot. Was it? No way. It couldn't be. It was. No. It was the life drawing of me. "I drew this picture of him a few years ago. It was for my final grade in my art class." My father said. Demyx looked from the drawing to me and then back. He gave me a toothy grin and two thumbs up. "He was so embarrassed about people seeing it. I told him that if he did it then I would get him whatever he wanted." He said with a smile on his face.

Demyx smiled. "What did you get him?" A car. "A car." He said. Demyx's eyes widened. "Whoa cool. I wish my father would get me a car for something like this!" He looked at me. "What kind of car did you want?" I fisted my hands and held them out in front of me. A bike. My father answered for me. "He wanted a sky blue Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14." I still want it. Demyx's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Cool!" My father laughed. "He didn't get it of course. He got a Lexus GS Hybrid." That you won't let me drive. My father looked at me. "He never drives it though. I don't know why though. He got his permit this summer." I glared at him.

Demyx looked shocked. "Why not it's such a cool car?" He asked. Because he won't let me. I was tired of the conversation and so I made a show of yawning and stretching with the hopes that Demyx or my father would take the hint. My father got it and nodded at me. He turned his attention towards Demyx. "So will you be staying over tonight? I can make sure that you make to school on time tomorrow."

I looked at Demyx and waited for an answer. He sat for a second before he pulled out his phone and sent a text. He smiled at my father then stood. "I just asked my father about it, but I don't think that he should have a problem with it." He looked at me. "That is if Sora is okay with it." I shrugged and nodded. Why not?

Demyx looked down at his phone and smiled. "He said that it should be fine." My father stood and clapped his hands together. "Well it's settled then! Sora why don't you go find our new friend something to sleep in?" I nodded and motioned for him to follow. "Oh. Hey we don't have a spare bedroom but you don't mind sleeping with Sora right?" I heard my father ask from behind me. I mentally slapped my forehead. Seriously?! Demyx sniggered.

We went to my room and I pulled a pair of sleeping pants and a plain, white tank top to him. "Thanks." He said. I turned and began stripping down to my usual sleep wear. I had managed to get my shirt over my head when I heard a cough. I turned towards Demyx and held my arms out. Yes? He had his head tilted to the side and a slight blush on his face. Did he feel uncomfortable with me undressing?

With the look he had on his face I guessed that he did. Where was my journal? I searched the floor until my eyes landed on it. Ah. I picked it up and wrote in it. 'Are you embarrassed?' I turned the journal towards him. "Kind of." He admitted. My brows furrowed. 'Why you already saw me naked?' His face was in flames and his mouth opened and closed. He settled on a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. I shook my head and finished undressing.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Demyx undressing. He had his shirt off and was moving on to his pants. From what I could see he had a nice body. His torso was a perfect balance between skinny and muscular. He was a little lighter than me but there was still a tan. My eyes moved down to his legs that were now visible. They were also small but muscular. He had a really nice stomach too. He was very blessed on every part of his body and I couldn't help but focus on that certain area. I was jealous he was beautiful.

When my eyes made it back to his face I noticed that he was watching me. Shit. He definitely saw me staring. That was the third time that I was caught staring today. He raised his eyebrows. I quickly adverted my eyes to the floor. Now he thinks that I'm some pervert. He'll probably stop wanting to be friends with me now. Right after I just accepted him as a friend.

I felt the familiar burn and chill. "Well this is awkward." I bit my lip to keep the stinging in my eyes at bay. I wrapped my arms around myself and took in a shaky breath. "Hey Sora are you okay." I could barely make out what he said. I felt warm hands on my shoulders. "Sora?" He asked.

I couldn't keep the tears away anymore. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shoulders. "H-hey it's okay. I'm not mad." He said. I heard the door open and my father's voice. "Oh. Uh never mind." I felt Demyx's head move for a second and the door shut. "It's okay." He murmured.

I felt our bodies move and the softness of my bed on the back of my legs. "Please stop crying." He whispered before he let go of me. He kneeled on the floor in front of me. "Hey look at me." He said. I risked a glance at him and what I saw was ridiculous. He had his hands in front of his face. He was imitating a squirrel.

He moved side to side, almost as if he was jerking. That's when I noticed that the song he turned on earlier was playing. He quickly stood up and started dancing to it. He was moving his hips in time to the beats. He began singing along to it. I smiled. He looked so funny. He did this until the song had ended.

When it was over he hit replay and turned up the volume as high as it could go without disturbing my neighbors. He motioned for me to come towards him but I shook my head. No way. He rolled his eyes and pulled me up. I tried to back away from him but he wouldn't let me. He swayed to the music and then pointed at me. I can't dance. I shook my head again.

That was when he grabbed my hips and moved them in time with his own. He started singing to it again. "I'm on moons and clouds where worlds wrap around. I'm on moons and clouds where worlds wrap around." He smiled while singing. He spun me around so that my back was to him. He raised my arms above my head and moved my hips in time with the chorus. He then turned me back around and let go of my arms.

He put the song on replay and put my arms back in the air when he saw that they were back at my sides. "You have to dance to the song before you can sit back down." I shook my head. "Come on at least a little." He pleaded. I shook my head again. No. Absolutely not. "Please. For me?" He pouted and stuck out his bottom lip. I sighed slowly rose my arms above my head. I closed my eyes and slowly moved my hips in time with the music.

I feel so stupid. I tried to lower my arms and stop but Demyx grabbed my hands and put them over his shoulder. He then put his hands on my hips and kept them moving. He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. I could feel the muscle of his shoulders under my hands and I fingered it. I stopped when the he started laughing.

Are you? I messed with it again causing another laugh to leave his body. I smiled. You are! He was ticklish. I tickled him again. He let go of my hips and backed up. I smiled. "Sora. Sora. Please stop." He laughed. I shook my head. Time for revenge! I chased him around my room until I tackled him to the bed. I straddled his hips and tickled his sides and anywhere that I could get my hands on.

He kept pushing my hands away but I would find other places to tickle until finally. "Sora. P-please st-stop!" He giggled. I shook my head again. No way. I tried to tickle him again but he grabbed me by the shoulders and flipped me until he was on top of me. My eyes widened. Please no. He started his assault on me and didn't stop until I was short of breath. "Nnnn." I whined.

He stopped and looked at me. I stared back waiting for him to start again. He sat straight up and laughed. He moved his hips in a circular motion. "I got Sora to shake his little tushy for meee." He said in a sing song voice. I rolled my eyes. Idiot.

He continued his lame song and that was when I got the devilish idea to get him back. I slowly raised my hands and then quickly attacked his sides. He shot straight up and then fell backwards. He landed on the floor with a loud thud.

I crawled towards the side of my bed and found him sprawled on his back. "Uhh. That really hurt. Sora you meanie." He groaned. The sight was enough to pull something out of me. It was something that hasn't happened in almost two years. I laughed.

My eyes widened. I quickly covered my mouth. Shit. The laugh was enough for Demyx to recover quickly. He scrambled until his face was inches away from mine. "What was that?" He asked with a smile on his face. I scooted back with my mouth still covered until my back hit the wall. I shook my head.

His face had a permanent grin plastered on it. "You laughed! You totally laughed! I was the one who made you too!" He exclaimed. He leaped at me and hugged me to himself. He squeezed me tight until I thought my lungs were going to burst. He finally let go of me to yawn. I took the chance to reach over him to grab my journal that was next to him. I grabbed the pen that was next to it and started writing. 'You're not allowed to tell anyone about this!' I showed him the journal and he pouted.

"Awh. Okay." He yawned again and I did the same. I quickly wrote again. 'You need to go to sleep.' He read it nodded. "Goodnight Sora." He murmured. 'You can't go to sleep here.' I tried to show it to him but he was already falling asleep. I sighed and pulled the blanket that had fallen to the floor this morning over us. I picked up the remote that was above my bed and turned the light off.

I rolled over and tried to scoot as far away from him as possible. I was stopped by him wrapping himself around my torso. Great. I sighed to myself. I tried to get as comfortable as possible with him clinging to me. I found myself focusing on his breathing until I was falling into a gentle lull. Goodnight Demyx.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Also the school isn't really that small, that's just Sora being a little claustrophobic.


End file.
